


SteelbeakZine 2020

by MadamKezzie



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Darkwing Duck (minor), Drake Mallard (minor), Launchpad (minor), Launchpad McQuack (minor), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKezzie/pseuds/MadamKezzie
Summary: Hello!This year, Twitter user @Zuriscribbles organised a SteelbeakZine for fans of the amazing Rooster character from Darkwing Duck/Ducktales2017. The Zine was released last night and is on Zuri's twitter if you'd like to check it out! (AO3 doesn't like links apparently).I'm posting my entries for the zine as I opted to write two drabbles :D I did also do a small doodle for my artist page but I don't know how to post pictures to AO3 (if I figure it out though, I'll share that as a 3rd chapter)Each drabble will have it's own title. I opted to try and make it so each drabble could relate to either version of Steelbeak we see in Darkwing Duck and Ducktales 2017.That being said, I hope you enjoy them!- Kezzie
Relationships: minor Steelbeak/Darkwing Duck
Kudos: 7





	1. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steelbeak had promised his mother many things when he left for his own life, but sadly, the second he stepped into St Canard, he broke them all. Now with a new identity to his name, and running with the bad guys, Steel returns to the nest to find out if the one thing left from his old life remains, or if that has gone too since he left.

_"Remember to call when you settle in."_

He hadn't picked up the phone in months.

_"Don't stay up too late."_

He's sat in his car at six in the morning, having not slept at all for the passed few days. He can't remember what a good night of rest felt like anymore.

_"Stay out of trouble sweetheart."_

He worked for F.O.W.L now, he was in more trouble than he could ever fathom.

Everything promised to his mother, broken within days of setting foot into St Canard, much like the beak he once possessed - which was now replaced with cold steel, and a cruel bite. The rooster kept his head bowed in shame, guilt swelling within his chest, hands gripping the steering wheel. What would she think of him now. Her once precious, perfect angel, an agent of the cruelest of creatures that roam the Earth. Morals were gone; they had no place in his World anymore. A World that he wished wasn't his reality. But it was. He wasn't an angel; wasn't her little boy anymore. He could barely bring himself to refer to himself by his true name. To the World, to F.O.W.L, to himself...he wasn't who he once was.

He was Steelbeak now, and it's all he could ever be.

If that was the case, then why was he here at all? Sat in an expensive car on the edge of a farm, shrouded by the darkness of night. Steelbeak knew he should turn around, head back to St Canard; F.O.W.L would probably be calling him soon anyway. Yet he refused. He couldn't. His heart ached, his body yearned, for the comfort of somewhere that had always been there for him. His mother. It seemed no matter how old the rooster grew, he always returned to her. Then again, his beak being destroyed, and his only option being to sign over his soul to F.O.W.L for a new one, was a little different than the cuts and grazes he'd get as a child.

Would she even accept him as her son anymore?

There was only one way for Steelbeak to truly find out. to bite the bullet, accept whatever fate he had laid before him. It was the last thing he had left to do; show her what he had become. A thousand thoughts predicting her reaction; she'd have questions, if it even gets that far. Steelbeak's half expecting her to merely slam the door on his face; that he wouldn't be her child anymore. He'd understand why, even if the idea alone broke his heart. But what's another broken body piece; maybe F.O.W.L could replace that with steel too.

It's six thirty in the morning. Would she even be awake? Would she even want to see him?

There's mud on his shoes, coating the hems of his fancy, black, suit trousers. A dry cleaner will fix that for him. Stood at an old wooden door, he breathes in deep, but there is no scent of home. There's no scent of anything for him anymore. He missed it. Breath is held, chest puffed and lungs aching. He knocks on the door before he had even thought this all through. Steelbeak silently preys she is asleep, and will not answer.

But the door creeks open.

The hen in front of him is small, tired, and has a thick blanket draped over her shoulders. Her feathers had turned grey years ago, but her eyes still hold all her life. They're silent, the sound of cricket songs surrounding them. He wants to turn and run. Wants to hide. She looks so shocked by what's on her doorstep. Steelbeak swallows thickly, his throat dry and tears starting to sting his eyes. He offers a smile, the best he can,

"Hey ma..." Steelbeak hates how soft and scared his voice must sound, "It's been a while, aint it?"

The little hen blinks, arms lifting. Her hands are skinny, frail, as she shakes. She shouldn't be up at this time, but she had been, every night, waiting for him to call or to visit. Steelbeak winces, eyes screwing themselves shut, as her fingertips delicate graces his face. Tracing the edge of his beak, where it connected to his scarred flesh; at least his ivory feathers hid all that now. Her touch is tender, as if he was made of tissue paper. Steelbeak can't remember when someone had treated him with such kindness. She drags her fingers over his bill; feeling every dent and scratch and screw. How each panel connects and curves, taking shape. It's different, it's cold, but she knows her son wouldn't have such a beak if he had no choice about the matter.

"You were supposed to call me sweetheart," She steps back, hands leaving his face,"Come in come in, you must be freezing out here darling."

Steelbeak felt a smile raise upon his beak; a phantom feeling, the metal reduced his sense to nothing. He ducked his head as he walked inside, and closed the wooden door behind him. Relief washed away all those doubts, those fears.

She had questions, needed answers. Steelbeak did his best to answer, to explain it all. She nodded her head; she cooed and soothed him for every horrible thing he endured. Her poor baby. He admitted he was scared to see her, scared to know what she would think of him. She tutted, her chest feathers fluffing as soothing trills rumbled free. Arms curled around Steelbeak's large shoulders, the small hen encouraging him to lean down and rest his head on her shoulder. An arm around his chest, her other moved to his thick red comb, fingers stroking through the scarlet forest upon his head. Her trilling grew louder, and far more soothing. Steelbeak nuzzled his face against her, his own limbs curling around her tightly,

"Darling..." She coos, "No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I'll always be proud of you."

His grip tightens; he had set himself up for rejections. For insults and harsh comments; it's what he was used to at F.O.W.L. He sucks in a deep breathe through gritting teeth; he wasn't expecting to cry,

"Metal beak or not, F.O.W.L or not, little chick or grown rooster, I'll always love you," She leans in close and presses a kiss to his forehead, "No matter where life takes you, what decisions you make, you'll always be my son."

He's trembling, eyelids fluttering as he forces the tears to stop. He spent the last months being put down, treated like dirt. But he should have known better. The people around him may insult him at every given chance, may make him hate himself, may make him feel like some sort of monster thanks to his beak, but they didn't matter, shouldn't matter, because the one person Steelbeak cared for was always in his corner,

"I'm sorry for not callin' ma," He murmurs, voice muffled, "I've missed you."

She returns the sentiment, and reluctantly lets him sit up. She holds his face, caresses his feathers, and wipes away those few tears starting to spill over. She coos and clucks, pointing out that he also looks beyond exhausted. Steel doesn't remember how much sleep he had. She stands up, allowing him to lay down; he takes the opportunity gladly, head sinking into one of the throw cushions that decorated the sofa. She drags the blanket from her own shoulders, laying it over his body. Steelbeak can't help but tug the blanket up, snuggling into it. She caressed his feathers, another kiss being given, to his temple this time. She turned, started to head towards the stairs, and that's when Steelbeak spoke up,

"Ma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"...I love you."

"I love you too."

Steelbeak watched as she disappeared upstairs, returning to her own room. He felt guilty for waking her up so early, but he couldn't wait, couldn't ignore the feeling anymore. He needed to know, needed that comfort. Now he had his answers, ones he should've known all along. No matter how big he got, no matter how many scars he earned, how many pieces of metal replaced his being, he would always be her son. That his mother would always care for him, love him, regardless of what happened. Steelbeak sighs, stress slinking off of him. It was the first time he had felt so at peace since moving to St Canard, since joining F.O.W.L.

Safe, warm, and comforted by his mother's words and care, Steelbeak finally let sleep take him, let his worries be put to rest at last. He had his answers. That no matter what happened, no matter what name he went by, or what he did, or looked like...Steelbeak would always be loved.

And would always be her son.


	2. For Your Own Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake Mallards and Steelbeaks paths were always meant to intertwine, but it wasn't in the way they had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters for all my fellow SteelWing shippers.  
> Based off of Darkwing's original design of Double O Duck (when he wore the white instead of the iconic purple), and the face said white suit looked all too similar to a certain Rooster's choice of outfits.

That was his suit running around, but Steelbeak wasn't the one wearing it. It was a duck, a small, masked duck, with what looked like a random piece of fabric being used as a cape, and a hat brimming their head in a pitiful attempt to hide their identity. Granted, Steelbeak had the advantage of knowing who that over size jacket belonged to, while also knowing the only person that would wear it. The only person who had access to them; his boyfriend - Drake Mallard. As he watched the masked mallard on TV, stopping one of F.O.W.L's other agents from their own mission, Steelbeak just felt the frown on his beak becoming far more prominent, and a worried feeling knotting in his stomach. Drake has just painted a massive target on his back, he would be F.O.W.L's number one target now, and if they found out about their relationship, then both their heads would be served upon a silver platter. There was only one way to keep them safer, or at least, safer...

Shame it meant the end of something good.

It was three in the morning when Drake wandered in. They seemed surprised when they found Steelbeak still wide awake, sat, hunched, in his favored armchair. Drake was fully aware he was in his rush job of a hero get up, Double O' Duck (though he wasn't too sold on that name quite yet), but, surely he could let Steelbeak know of his identity; they were his boyfriend after all, they should be allowed into this new part of his life. With a nervous smile, Drake chuckled softly, removing his hat,

"Heh, wasn't expecting you to be up."

"Couldn't sleep," Came the tired mumble, "Worried 'bout youse, now that yer, yanno," Steelbeak gestures towards their get up, "A hero."

"Oh...so you noticed," Drake grins, white feathers starting to fluff with pride,

"Kinda all over the news doll," He shrugs his shoulders, "Sorta difficul' t' not know it's youse, considerin' ya's wearin' my jacket." 

"Well, what can I say, it's comfortable and good for fighting," Drake only beams brighter, "So, what do you think now that your amazing boyfriend is an amazing crime fighter?"

A silence, thick and awkward, settles over them; even the usually bustling city outside seemed quieter than normal. Unable to keep his gaze on Drake, Steelbeak merely looks at the ground, fingers tapping on the armchair briefly. It's now or never. He has to do this, has to let them go; it's for their own good. Standing up slowly, Steelbeak slowly slides his hands behind his back, fingers starting to nervously fiddle with one of the black buttons on his suit jacket; it will fray and come off eventually as the anxious tick came full force,

"I think youse need t' go."

Drake blinks, surprised, confused, and unsure he had heard them correctly,

"Go? What do you mean go?" 

Steelbeak sucks in a deep breath, chest puffing out. He knew it wouldn't be easy; wouldn't go over well. Why would it. He stays silent, biting his tongue as he tries to piece together the best way to let them down, to explain what he meant. But Drake didn't want to wait, frantic thoughts immediately running amok in his mind,

"Steelbeak, what do you mean I need to go?" 

"I..."

Words were struggling to get out, becoming lodged in his throat as his tone wavers. Every second that dragged just proved to break his heart further. He didn't want to do this, didn't want to break up with them but...but it was for their own good,

"I can't be with youse anymore." 

"Why?" Drake immediately asks, not satisfied, "What changed?"

"Ya's became a hero Drake," Steelbeak states, feathers bristling, "Ya's started fightin' F.O.W.L..."

"What do they have to do with anything?!" Drake is only getting more frustrated with every answer, "Who cares if I'm fighting them it's not like you're-"

Drake stops mid-sentence, a realization hitting the waterfowl like a ton of bricks. Beak stayed parted, eyes flickering over their face, for some sort of denial. There wasn't anyway,

"You're..." 

"I'm sorry Drake-"

"You're F.O.W.L?!" Drake exclaimed, "How could you not tell me you were running around with those criminals!"

"'Cause they'd kill ya's if they knew!" Steelbeak defends, "They'd hurt ya's, brutalize ya's, and now that ya's actin' like some Hero an' stoppin' 'em, they're gonna make ya's their number one target!" Everything spills out, "An' if they fin' out we've been involved, not only will they slaughter ya's, but they'll be hangin' both of our heads on the wall!" 

He steps forward, panic and heartbreak ringing in the rooster's voice,

"Don't ya's understan' Drake, I 'ave t' break up with ya's, it's for ya's own good, it's the only way t' keep ya's safe," Steelbeak says, "'Cause they'll be sendin' me after youse, t' kill ya's, an' if they foun' out we'd been datin' all this time...they'll kill us." 

There's the silence once more; it makes everything so much worse as the explanations pour out and are left to settle. Staring at each other, they both are left loss for words. It's Drake that dares to speak up, voice so quiet, Steelbeak wasn't even sure if they spoke up at first,

"So what do we do now?"

"I dunno," Steelbeak whispers, "I don't wanna break up with ya's Drake, but I can't be with youse while ya's bein' a hero."

"I don't want to break up with you either, but, I need to protect this city from..." Drake swallows, "From you..."

They don't want to say it, but it's an inevitable now. Steelbeak couldn't leave F.O.W.L, and Drake couldn't watch St. Canard burn. 

It was for their own good.

Stepping forward, Steelbeak finally stops fiddling with his sleeves. Palms cup Drake's cheeks, thumbs stroking over their feathers slowly; he was going to miss these delicate touches, and the softness of their feathers, so much. Leaning his head down, until forehead is pressed to theirs, Steelbeak whispers through a cracking voice,

"I'll always love youse Drake Mallard." 

"...I'll always love you too Steelbeak."

Metal beak presses to theirs, the two sharing what would be their final kiss. Pulling away, Steelbeak is reluctant as he drags his fingers away from them. He watches, as the waterfowl he adored, he loved, stepped back, and walked away. Agonizing slow steps, Steelbeak says nothing, not until Drake stops at the front door. He glances back at him,

"Goodbye Steelbeak..."

"...Goodbye Drake." 

Front door opens, Drake stepping out, before it slowly clicks shut behind him. Alone, Steelbeak steps back, before collapsing back onto his armchair. Unable to hold it back anymore, unable to remain in one piece, tears soon welled and flowed over his cheeks. It's never easy saying goodbye, never easy watching someone you cared so deeply for leave. An ache in his chest, Steelbeak allowed the exhaustion of tears, and their conversation, to lull him into a restless sleep. He hated that things had to be this way, but, they had no choice.

It was for their own good...

* * *

"So I says to myself, what's the adventure if we don't invite the comedy relief?" Steelbeak leans closer grinning, "How you doin' ducks?" 

"Gee Steelbeak, good to see ya," ~~Drake~~ Darkwing Duck snips, voice dripping with sarcasm, "That means you're not behind my back." 

"Aww, an' 'ere I thought ya's liked it when I was behin' ya's back." 

He can only laugh when they roll his eyes towards their comment. It's an easy joke for Steelbeak to make, considering their past, but despite Drake's reaction, he knows deep down they were smiling - perhaps even fondly. Their paths had always been destined to run together, even if they had diverged before. Double O Duck was gone, now replaced with the arguably better Darkwing Duck persona - even Steelbeak had to admit the purple was a much better colour for Drake. 

Would he prefer they were still dating? Of course. Steelbeak still harbored many feelings for the waterfowl currently tied up in front of him, but he knew those feelings were no longer returned. Drake had moved on, fell for their sidekick, the one person that could always follow them no matter where they went. As much as it made his heart ache, Steelbeak was happy for them. Though they were not meant to be, he would always find solace in the fact their fates were forever intertwined; they were always destined to be in each other's lives, even if it was in the way neither of them truly wanted, or expected. And that was enough for Steelbeak. So with a smirk, though it had softened to a smile, he sauntered forward and did what he did best; tease the two waterfowl, and enjoy the company of his ex. It wasn't what they had wanted, but...

It was for their own good.


End file.
